Integrating patch antenna elements with conventional support electronics is becoming more difficult as packing densities increase. Long traces between transceiver channels and the patch antenna elements results in signal losses. Crossing traces between the transceiver channels and the patch antenna elements also cause coupling effects on the antenna feeds.
It would be desirable to implement a symmetrical front-end chip for a dual-pole antenna array.